


奖杯

by yangxizi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangxizi/pseuds/yangxizi
Summary: 幸村生贺文*未成年人请自觉*时间线在幸村vs手冢之后的那个夜晚*阅此文者 可平一切遗憾（或者不能【我还是怕牛皮太大被吹破
Relationships: Yukimura Seiichi/Fuji Syusuke, 幸不二 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	奖杯

不二来找幸村的时候，后者正在冲澡，没听见敲门声。不二以为人不在，发了个消息就折回了自己房间。

等幸村哼着小调出了浴室，头发还没擦干，就听见床头柜上的手机发出一声新信息的延时提示。他湿着手拿起手机，看见是不二发来的，就回了一个“来”字。

不久叩门声再度响起。

幸村开了门，身上只裹着两条毛巾，一条毛巾在脖子上，一条浴巾围在腰际。头发还在滴水，那些没滴到毛巾上的就从发梢一路顺着胸膛滚下来。

不二波澜不惊地观赏完一滴水珠的滑落轨迹，抬脚往屋里走，顺手抽掉了插着的房卡。

他反手把门一关，灯就灭了。

几乎是光消失的同时，幸村就把不二压到了门上。双唇交织在一起，仿佛磁铁般的互相吸引着，无需任何光线就能找到异极的所在。

一轮唇舌交战，不二问幸村难不难受。

幸村说很舒服，反问要不再来一次。

不二轻声笑了笑，锤了他一下，“我说比赛。”

幸村的手往不二腰间游走，“还好。”

窗户外五彩缤纷的灯火让不二有些失神——那是商区和游乐场的方向。但很快不二的注意力就被那只往自己睡衣里摸索的手吸引去了，他按住幸村的贼手，“别闹，我认真问你的。”

幸村没趣地撤了手，转身朝房间里走，“不论如何，我对未来的网球生涯都不会有丝毫的动摇。”

不二刚要跟上去，就踩到了地上的浴巾。

他眸色一暗。

外头的灯火是房间里唯一的光源。

就着这微弱的光，幸村仰面躺倒在床上，眼里映着不二的身影。“上来。”他说道。

不二双手交叉，脱了自己的睡衣，跨坐到幸村身上。承受着两人体重的床下陷了几厘米。

他微凉的手指摸上幸村的小腹，薄茧轻擦着肌肤，一寸一寸抚摸着，说，“真羡慕你，这么结实的肌肉，被全世界都看到了。”

幸村摸上不二的大腿，“你想说的就这句？”

“流汗的样子也很性感……”

不二又用食指轻轻描绘着幸村比赛时汗水滚落的走势，从锁骨到前胸，然后到小腹，再往下……

幸村一把抓过不二的手，放在嘴边吻了吻，“我也羡慕你，这些东西就算被再多的人看到，也都只属于你一个人。”

不二哼笑一声，幸村拉下他的脖子与他深吻了起来，发出了啧啧的水声，刚刚门口发生的那个吻跟这会儿的比起来，完全就是小巫见大巫。

霓虹灯映在侧脸上，把气氛渲染得有些迷幻。

亲了一阵，不二把碍事睡裤脱了。幸村惊异于他里面什么也没穿，感叹道，“真有趣。”

坦诚相见后，他们又贴到了一起。

两个人的身子像一般烧了起来，在断了空调的房间里谁都没感觉到凉意。不二去吻幸村的侧颈，离开前还使劲吮了一口，用了会留下痕迹的那种力道。

幸村轻叹了一声，似乎很受用，手指滑插进不二的头发里。

不二沿着刚刚的轨迹一路吻下去，正打算去照顾幸村的乳首，突然被抓住了要害。他错愕不已，轻喘了一声，停下了动作，弓着腰伏在幸村身上，等待着对方的下一步动作。

“周助好像今天很主动，”他开始上下套弄不二的阴茎，“是想用身子来补偿我今天的败绩吗？”

不二靠在幸村胸前，随着他的动作轻轻喘起来，热气喷在幸村胸前，闷闷地回道，“没有。”

幸村加大了力道，好心提示，“你一会儿别叫出声，平等院前辈住在隔壁，他听力很好的。”

不二不服气地咬住下唇，手抓紧了床单，心里盘算着一会儿再用后面收拾幸村，今天不夹死他也要把他夹射。

在幸村熟练的手活下，没多久不二的呼吸就急促起来，幸村还厚脸皮地说着一些情色话，惹得不二羞耻不已的同时又情欲高涨，在一阵打颤后就缴了械。

幸村支着不二几欲瘫软下来的腰，把腹部湿滑的液体往不二后穴抹。起初不二有些不适，紧张得穴口一缩，直接把幸村给他扩张的手指夹住了。

幸村拍了拍不二的屁股，“放松。”

不二撑起上半身去堵幸村的嘴。幸村也客客气气地回应着，手指在他肠道里不断抠挖摸索着，直到摸到凸出的一点后察觉到不二微微动了动腰，幸村就对着那个点使劲摁。

“啊哈……你……啊……”

不二受不了这种反复的刺激，离开了幸村的嘴，双手握着他的肩膀，难以自抑地低声呻吟着，胯下的性器也开始重新支起来了。

“周助很舒服吗？……可惜我还没有。”

幸村觉得扩张得差不多了，抽出了手指。里面的软肉还有些恋恋不舍地绞着手指，不想让它离开。

他正用心感受着这奇异的触感时，全然没发现身上那人已经扶着床撑坐了起来。不二左看右看，拎起床上的睡裤，在口袋里掏了掏，摸出一个东西。

幸村嗯了一声。

“别急，”不二把长长的刘海撩到耳后，“今晚我就是你的奖杯。”

“……这些话谁教你的？”

“无师自通。”

不二神秘一笑，用牙齿将避孕套的包装袋撕开，给幸村套了上去，手开始在幸村的阴茎上来回套弄。

幸村看着不二垂头卖力给自己撸管的样子，忍不住伸手把另一侧的刘海也夹到他耳后，但因为长度不够，发丝调皮地滑落下来。幸村不气馁地又试了一次，不二侧过脸，吻了吻他的掌心。

状态差不多后，不二调整自己的坐姿，扶着幸村的阴茎慢慢坐了下去。

幸村全程都没有展露出要帮忙的意思，看着不二在吞下欲望时既难受又舒服的纠结样，只是用手爱抚着他的大腿和腰身，让他自己去掌握速度和深度。

幸村的手比不二的身子热一些，每到一处都能在不二皮肤上燃起一把火。

吞到底后，两人都发出了一声满足的低吟。

幸村等不二缓了缓，轻轻拍了拍不二的屁股，“我来你来？”

不二喉头滚动了一下，回道，“我来。”

他一手扶着幸村的小腹，一手撑着幸村的腿，开始上下抬动着腰身。来回数十下，挨过了最初的肿胀感，不二的喘息里带了些快感。他渐渐感受到指腹底下幸村结实的腹肌，微狭了双眼，直勾勾地看着幸村，感叹道，“好硬。”

“什么好硬？”幸村摸着不二的腿，在不二坐到底时，突然身子顽劣地向上拱了拱。

不二被顶得一仰头，等缓过这阵劲儿后，深深地看了一眼幸村，回了一句，都好硬，随即迅速抬手掐了一把幸村的侧腰。

幸村疼得嘶了一下，刚要开口说话，就被不二更快地律动打断了。不二的上身朝后仰，双手支在床侧，发丝在空中随着动作上下飘荡摇摆着。托这个姿势的福，幸村感到自己阴茎被温暖的穴道更用力地裹住了，快感直接提升了一个层级，他忍不住闭上眼发出一声长叹。

不二听见幸村的低吟，继续卖力地骑动着。虽然有点喘，但也不忘拱火，“别出声，啊哈……前辈还在隔壁……”

幸村热血冲上头，把不二拽下来，堵住那张恼人的嘴，他灵活的舌头把里面搅得天翻地覆，两个人的津液混在一起顺着嘴角滑下来。

亲了一会儿，不二手撑在幸村脸侧继续摆腰，幸村察觉到他发硬的阴茎顶在自己小腹上，低头笑道，“这是在和我的腹肌比赛吗？”

不二看了看自己那根肿胀的性器，停下了动作，“我骑不动了，换你。”

说完他又吻了上去。

事实证明，把主动权交给幸村是个错误选择。

幸村直接在底下疯狂挺腰，毫无章法可言，连一点缓冲时间都没给不二。不二惊呼一声，把头埋到幸村颈边，胡乱喘着气。床垫里的弹簧发出了吱嘎吱嘎的响声，连同淫靡的水声一起在房间里作响。

“精市……慢，慢一点……啊……”

不二到后面有一种快要被幸村顶坏的错觉，这时幸村抱着不二滚了半圈，就着结合的姿势交换了上下位置，停下了没再动。不二得以缓了缓，找回自己的呼吸频率后，他用双手抱住了自己的膝盖，“精市，来……”

幸村没听清后面的话，倾身去啃咬不二的脖颈，一边柔声问，“来什么？”

不二顺势将腿搁到幸村肩上，伸手摸了摸他半干半湿的头发，极尽诱惑地说了一句，“来肏我。”

幸村眼角一红，一手握着他的腿，一手摁着他的肩头，用力抽插了起来。

床太软，不二被颠得厉害，脑袋都有些发晕，只能握紧着床沿。他的刘海散落在脸上，又被汗水黏在额头。幸村把它们悉数拨开，看着不二脸上失神的表情，明知故问道，“舒服吗？”

“啊……舒服……”

“还想更舒服一点吗？”

还不等不二回答，幸村一个挺腰，把性器送到了更深的地方。不二的呻吟直接变了一个调，脖子不自主地朝上弓起，手握紧了幸村的胳膊。意识到声音有些大后，他捂住了嘴，拿过床头的枕头，咬住了其中一角。

幸村见状，像是来了兴致，缓慢动了几下后又接了一个深入。不二尽管咬着枕头，也忍不住发出一声呜咽，穴道明显收缩了一下，夹得幸村爽极了。

这样的套路多来了就容易射，在不二后穴慢慢放松下来后，幸村整根拔了出来，让他翻身。

不二懒懒地翻了个面。因为性器还硬着，他没办法完全俯卧，只好下犬式地趴跪在床上，姿势像是在邀请幸村的光临。

幸村借着湿滑的肠液插了进去，不二觉得性器进入得比面对面的还要深，下意识想往前爬一些，却被幸村拦腰按在原地。

幸村伏到不二身上低声问，“周助要去哪里？”

“太……太深了……”

“深才舒服，不是吗？”

“好胀……”

“周助好棒，把整根都吞下了。”

幸村像是奖励性地握住不二的性器，上下撸动了起来。不二被这一动作吸引去了注意力，渐渐放松下来。

撸了一会儿后，幸村突然撤开了手，提了提不二的腰。这一提使得两人结合得又深了一分，不二不自禁又喘了喘。原本不二都快射了，没想到幸村突然停了手，他内心涌起些不满，伸出一只手想给自己打，哪料幸村偏不给，把他双手抓在一起固定到头顶。

“精市，我想射……”

“我们一起。”

不二用后面夹了夹幸村，幸村立即在他屁股上不轻不重地来了一记，“别闹。”

给你夹射了才好，不二想道。

幸村见不二没啃声，没急着动作，又是亲又是吻了一阵，才让不二的那些小情绪作罢。看把人哄好了，幸村才放心大胆地在摸到不二敏感的那一点，在上面疯狂戳弄。不二很快就又进入了状态，顺应着幸村的速度，沉着头急促地喘着。肉体拍打在一起，和湿滑的结合处发出的煽情而淫靡的声响，二人的体温再次烧了起来，他们水乳交融地贴在一起律动着。

幸村接着又改成柔风细雨式的操弄，把不二搞得想射又差那么点意思，意识混乱不堪，最后几乎是带着哭腔恳求幸村快点。幸村听到不二惨兮兮的语调，掰过他的脸吻了吻，换成了整根没入又拔出的凶狠抽插。

在这波大开大合的攻势下，不二被彻底淹没在了情欲里，断断续续地叫着幸村的名字，喊到后面已经不知道自己在说什么了，浑身湿得像从水里刚捞上来一样。

幸村感受到不二后穴开始轻微筋挛，知道他快到了，他立即伸手摁住了不二释放的端口。这一下把不二弄得难受得要死，他想反抗，但双手又被牢牢固定在床上，急得他眼泪都流了下来。

“精市……让我射……”

“我们一起……”

“啊哈……我，我不行了……”

“再等我一下，好不好？”

幸村吻着不二的后颈，温柔地规劝着，下半身却似暴风雨般的猛烈捣弄，把不二的呻吟和言语撞得支离破碎。最后幸村一个深深挺腰，不二浑身肌肉紧绷，止不住地颤抖着。幸村撤开了手，二人一同射了出来。

不二瘫倒在床上，幸村趴在他背上，两人都喘着粗气，沉醉在高潮的余韵里。

“里面好舒服……”幸村不由感叹。

不二回过神，反手拍了拍幸村，“出来。”

幸村把性器拔离了那个温暖的小穴，发出啵的一声。他从不二的背上下去，把装满了精液的套子摘了，扔在床边的垃圾桶里。

不二肚子上黏黏的全是精液，和被褥贴在一起，不算最舒服，但他懒得去处理，想着反正是幸村的房间，痕迹再糟糕，明天早上只要回自己房间，就能当作无事发生。

一阵窸窸窣窣后，不二感觉幸村下了床，估计是去洗澡了，但他没力气扭头去求证。听见滴的一声，房间里的空调重新运作了起来。

原来幸村是把房卡插回去了。

爬回到床上，幸村吻了吻不二的脊背，给他盖好被子，柔声道，“别着凉了。”

“嗯。”

不二转过身钻进幸村的怀里，幸村伸手把他搂紧了。没多久，不二被热地钻了出来，撩开被子，边下床边抱怨道，“怎么把空调开这么热？被子都盖不住。”

他正用脚试探着拖鞋的位置，却被幸村拽住了手，不知道为什么，心底涌起一股不太好的预感。

“周助，我想在那里再来一次。”

不二回过头，就见幸村手里拿了一个个新的避孕套，再去看他手指的方向——

“你疯啦？”

“输了比赛我心里还是有点难过的……而且，你不是说今晚是来奖励我的吗？”

“我看你这体力像是没打比赛的样子。”

幸村支起身，摇着不二的手央求着，“来吧，我的小奖杯……”

随后他们又在窗口来了一次。

不二勉强扶着窗沿，任幸村在身后肆意捣弄，忍受着他有些得意忘形的言语刺激。

“周助，快看摩天轮……会不会有人正在看我们……”

“呃……住嘴……啊哈……”

“周助，外面的灯好漂亮，你快看……”

“唔……太快了……精市……啊……”

“周助的背好漂亮……”

“啊！别咬……你……啊……”

到后面不二几乎站不住，全靠幸村紧搂着才没有瘫软下去。幸村贴在他耳根边上，说着些有的没的的情话，到后面他已经没心思再去听，失控地沦陷在欲望中，全然不顾隔壁还住着的前辈，意乱情迷地呻吟着。

最后不二被幸村拉到旁边的沙发上。两个人胯下已经湿得一塌糊涂，面对面幸村毫不客气地插了进来，不二摸上自己的阴茎，闭起眼上下撸动，前后都爽得不行，或许是这画面太香艳，幸村最后奋力冲刺的时候，把不二颠得差点握不住自己的性器。

二人一前一后射了精，两腹全是湿滑的白液。这次射完后，不二累得直想睡觉，但还是被幸村搂抱着拖进了浴室清洗。

看着不二潮红的脸和迷离的眼神，幸村差点又想在浴室来一发，但惦记着明天还有比赛要看，就暂且放了不二一马。不二毫不清楚幸村的这些心思，懒懒地挂靠在幸村身上，任他在自己身上涂抹上沐浴露，再用温水轻轻冲洗掉。

洗完澡，幸村又自告奋勇地给他吹头发，两人折腾完已是凌晨时分。

他们选择的躺到另一张没被折腾过的床上。

幸村抱着不二，嘴角挂满了笑，“我好高兴……”

“嗯？”不二应了一声，困意十足。

“感觉像是赢了比赛一样。”

不二抱住幸村，在他颈窝里迷迷糊糊地说道，“你就是我的冠军。”

过了一会儿，不二又说，“教练他们说，你是昨天才知道你的病已经痊愈了。”

“嗯。”幸村轻轻抚着不二的后背。

“听说……你还哭了呀。”

然后不二就听见头顶传来幸村的呼噜声。他没拆穿，轻笑了笑，搂紧幸村的腰，闭上眼睡了。

次日不二才知道隔壁根本没住人。于是他观赛期间，特意挑了一个离幸村最远的地方站着。幸村发觉后，每隔球场上一个回合，就朝不二那里移动一小步。等千辛万苦挪到不二边上，幸村拉拉不二的衣袖，“你生气啦？”

不二眼睛紧盯赛场，“没有。”

幸村见他一眼都不看自己，有些难过，犹疑地问道，“我的奖杯……会被没收吗？”

不二听到这可怜巴巴的语气，看了看幸村脸上委屈的表情，目光又转回去看比赛。

“不会。”

幸村就笑，握住不二的右手欢快地上下摇了几摇。不二明显感觉手里被塞了一个东西，打开掌心一瞧——

一个新的避孕套。

趁还没被人发现前，不二赶紧把它揣进口袋里，伸手去掐幸村的腰。

“嘶。”

这奖杯有点扎人啊，幸村想。

End.


End file.
